Queen Bees of Degrassi
﻿A queen bee is the leader of a female group, a clique's leader, usually a popular young lady. Characteristics often associated to her are a pleasant appearance, charisma, skill in manipulation, and monetary power. In popular culture, she is sometimes portrayed as the Head Cheerleader, Prom Queen, Homecoming Queen, Principal's Daughter, etc. The queen bee has substantial influence and power over the clique, and is usually envied and/or looked upon as a role model by clique members and at times by outsiders to the clique. Her actions are closely followed and imitated, even though they may not be of a positive nature. They may appear to also be sex symbols to males. The social role of the outcast is defined as anyone that the queen bee usually dislikes. Clique members may victimize the outcast in order to continue their membership in the clique, or to receive praise from the queen bee. In most cliques there is, at least to some degree, a power struggle for the position of the queen bee. Hence, the clique's leader might change from time to time, for example due to a member (or non-member) exceeding the queen bee's abilities, or members getting fed up with the queen bee's antics and thus attracting followers of the old clique leader. Outside influences may also act upon the social structure of the clique, such as changing interests or increasing maturity among clique members. Queen Bees Early Years Paige Michalchuk was the original Queen Bee of Degrassi. She didn't care to speak her mind and founded the Spirit Squad. She often times is catty with other girls and even gets into a public catfight with Manny Santos. However, as the series progressed, she became a more three-dimensional character, evolving into something of a heroine. She reigned as Queen Bee of Degrassi from 2001 until she graduated in 2006. Heather Sinclair'' was known to be an all around Queen Bee of Degrassi. She's supposedly pretty, smart and popular, as well as mean. She is the older sister of Holly J. It is unknown what year did Heather Sinclair reigned as the Queen Bee of Degrassi, but maybe she reigned as the Queen Bee alongside with Paige. In a Degrassi Mini, Holly J. and Paige have a face off who is a better Queen Bee. When Holly J. told that "she's" around your age, It means that Heather Sinclair is around the age of Paige, having a possibility that she reigned Queen Bee of Degrassi with Paige from 2001 until 2006. 'Darcy Edwards' took over the title of the Queen Bee after Paige Michalchuk graduated. She also took over the Spirit Squad as captain until she had a melt down and quit. She dated Ex Queen Bee Paige Michalchuk's ex boyfriend Gavin "Spinner" Mason. He ends up cheating on her with Paige and she finds out. She, too, like Paige is very catty with other girls and calls Manny Santos "the school's biggest slut", leading to a catfight. She and Manny later become friends and run the Spirit Squad together. Another example of her being catty is when Mia Jones tried out for the Spirit Squad and had a spot until Darcy finds out she has a two-year-old daughter. After Darcy's rape, she has a meltdown only to come out of it being a better person and leaves Degrassi to help build a school in Kenya. She reigned as Queen Bee of Degrassi only for a short time during the 2006-2007 school year. Recent Years 'Holly J. Sinclair''', the younger sister of the off-screen character, Heather Sinclair, is the most recent Queen Bee of Degrassi Community School. Holly J. has been one of the main antagonists of the show since her introduction on season 7, but has since then grown in character and has become more humane while still keeping her Queen Bee persona. Holly J. challenged Darcy's Queen Bee status from the moment she arrived at Degrassi after the Lakehurst fire and school merging. The first day at Degrassi, Holly J. and Darcy have an altercation in the cafeteria nearly ending in a catfight. She only receives the title after Darcy, metaphorically speaking, hands it to her during her melt down. She doesn't become Spirit Squad captain until 2007 after current captain Manny Santos graduates. Upon being the captain, she changes the name from Spirit Squad to Power Squad. She, too, is very catty towards other girls, especially Mia Jones when she talks to a reporter doing a story of Mia and tells that she's only a big model because she slept her way there. This ultimately gets her kicked off the Power Squad as captain as every member votes her off the team. She is also catty with Anya and Alli. However, overtime, Holly J. has become a nicer person and now has more friends instead of followers. Category:Female Characters